


Wedding!

by DressageHedgehog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, a bit of angst, about as shameless as a 2000 girl power pop song, ever wanted to get married at bilbo baggins 111th birthday?, most of the characters only show up for a line or two, no abuse or underage drinking but i thought i'd tag it just in case, some sad backstory but mostly just people loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DressageHedgehog/pseuds/DressageHedgehog
Summary: Just a fun, fluffy piece about poly-JNPR getting married in a field. Everyone's happy. No one dies. Just some good wholesome fun with our four favorite dorks who love each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of creative writing in y e a r s so temper your expectations

Jaune was up first on the day of the wedding. Drawing the curtains to look out his Grandpa’s farm, which was drenched in gold and silver with the rising sun and morning dew. He turned back to the bed to wake his partners before he remembered he was alone; they had decided to stay apart before the big day, having put their all into their outfits and as such had wanted a dramatic reveal. Well, to be honest, Jaune was not all that fussed about his outfit but he and his Grandpa had put their all into the venue and he wanted to surprise his partners with it. It still hurt to be away from them, the only solace being that after this day they would be closer than ever. They’d have a certificate and everything. Taking a deep breath Jaune turned away from the window and started to get up. After all, he had a venue to get ready.

The small field outside his Grandpa’s farmhouse had been used for gatherings and parties for quite possibly as long as the farm existed, maybe longer. Generations of Arcs had been married there instead of the local church and the four of them had wanted to carry on that tradition. That morning the two of them were up and out sorting the place with silent determination, clearing the leaves and branches, ferrying all the chairs and moveable tables from the farmhouse, stoking up the fire pit to start up a hog roast for one of the pigs. One from the Farm his Grandpa had raised specially for this day. It gave the wedding a pagan, or perhaps a medieval vibe, and Jaune was here for it.

Jaune had spent the past few weeks sneaking up to the farm and building a tree branch arch under his Grandpa’s instructions—the same as what Grandpa Arc did at his own wedding. He had aimed for a rounded one but instead ended up with a vaguely rectangular structure, supported with tent pegs and wrapped in ribbons and bows. It was a little messy and some of the ends were at awkward angles but Jaune had poured his heart and soul into it for his partners. Spending much of the morning threading freshly cut wildflowers into the gaps—his stomach fluttering with a weird mix of nerves and sheer joy. He still couldn’t believe he had found not one but three people who loved him. Him? The awkward, nerdy guy with no real success or talent or goals or... No. He really shouldn’t think like that. His partners always hated it when he put himself down and he was honestly working on his confidence. It was just such an amazing feeling to have all these people who loved him. Who chose to stay with him instead of just putting up with him, and he wanted to create something to thank them for it.

It was late morning when the first of the guests arrived. Jaune had just set up the food Gazebo when Coco, Velvet, Yatsu, and Fox rolled up in Yatsu’s tiny (but mighty) car with the windows down and the wedding march blaring. Coco, in her designer pantsuit and ever-present sunglasses, came straight over to Jaune, in his dirty t-shirt and hiking boots.

“You are _not_ wearing that to your wedding. Come on vomit boy I’ll make sure you look fabulous.”

“Wait Coco I’ve... I’ve still got tables to…”

“No. No, you most certainly do _not_ , it is your Wedding, leave the grunt work to someone else.”

Leaving no room for argument she dragged him back to the farmhouse. The rest of her group were left back at the field, with Yatsu helping Grandpa Arc with the rest of the furniture, not that there was much left. The other two set up their seats: a set of identical sun loungers in a row at the front. Within minutes the three of them plus Grandpa Arc were already laid down and relaxing; Fox was drinking something that looked suspiciously like a martini.

After this the rest of the guests showed up in waves, each of them bringing trays and tubs of food, a couple bringing cases of booze. Qrow showed up hauling along a crate of _technically_ legal fireworks with a disappointed Tai helping him carry them to the “offerings table”. Both of them were excited for the wedding, after all these years of knowing these kids the two still very much felt like fathers to them. Qrow still had Ren and Nora’s old crayon drawings stored away from when he fostered them, and he was already holding back tears that _no one_ would _ever_ see.

Weiss showed up with her sister and brother, having spent a week or so on a sibling bonding trip. Both Whitley and Winter had never been to this type of gathering and had to be told what Potluck meant. Weiss was proud to tell them, despite having to have it explained herself a month earlier. Maria showed up next with her date, Pietro, the two of them sat to the side and gossiped. Loudly, in true Maria fashion. She even called guests over to get ‘the whole story’, scoffing when they gave boring answers. No matter how much she denies it Maria thrives on gossip just as much as the ‘Kids’.

* * *

Ren was next of the wedding party to wake up, pulling the string on the blinds he looked out at the town, the sunlight reflected dimly off the windows. Ren had been told many times over his life how serene and calm he seemed to be. Typically it was a farce, a cover for his anxiety and fears, a good way to ensure others kept the appropriate emotional distance lest he gets hurt. However, today he was simply calm and certain. He loved his partners, and for the first time in a long time, he was fully certain in that. No lingering doubt or mistrust, his fears of rejection and loss had apparently decided to take the day off, leaving Ren content and lighter than ever. He knew they’d be back someday but by then he would have his partners by his side, supporting him.

He had gone to stay with Sun and Neptune and—since Sun had a pickup—their mini-group were responsible for bringing drinks, pre-brought in bulk for the celebration of a lifetime. The two of them had a DDR game in their garage which had definitely _not_ been the reason he chose to stay over; it was just a… happy coincidence. The night was spent alternating between playing Ultra Hard God Mode and having a surprisingly sincere heart to hearts with the two guys. Ren went to bed thinking Sun should be a therapist, he had an amazing ability to get close to people, to bypass their defences, which was deadly paired with his ability to get to the crux of the matter with a single question.

By the time he had woken up the house was already loud, with his temporary roommates lightly bickering over what to cook for breakfast. Ren couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he was never good at recognising these things but honestly, how were those two not dating yet? Shaking his head he opened the door and headed down the stairs, ready to put a vote in for pancakes.

Later that morning they rolled up in Sun's old pickup, faded and rusted but still running despite all evidence to the contrary. Sun was talking he thought, maybe, he wasn’t listening. Too focused daydreaming on a future life he never thought he’d get to have. If Sun noticed he didn’t try to bring him out, and merely stopped a moment to bang on the back window of the cab. The back was full of coolers, stacks of drinks, and Neptune clinging on for dear life. Sun yelled a “you alright?” to his roommate and got a shouted reply that sounded… positive? Honestly, it was hard to tell. Thankfully the three got to the Farmhouse without too much hassle. Sun had to wave a hand in his face to get his attention and Ren hopped out, holding his suit in a zip-up bag and a plastic shopping bag full of his makeup. Still coming back to himself Ren looked blankly up at Sun and Neptune, who gave him a smile and a wink, respectively, and yelled their support before driving off to the actual field. Ren took a second on the doorstep, stopping to just drink in the moment, before finding an unoccupied room to get to work.

* * *

Nora had stayed the night round Ruby and Penny’s flat. The two girlfriends had eagerly accepted Nora’s overnight stay, despite the two of them being there they had been lonely without Weiss about the house. The night had been spent playing board games and eating an ungodly amount of snacks. The girls had gotten unnecessarily emotional about a game of risk, sinned their way through several rounds of cards against humanity, and abandoned a game of monopoly half-way through to choreograph a dance on the sofa where only one light fitting was damaged.

Nora couldn’t remember when they finally went to sleep but she did remember waking up on the floor. Watching light trickle through cracks in the curtains as she lay in a puddle of blankets, Nora’s thoughts drifted back to her Partners. She had always been Difficult To Handle, everyone from teachers and foster parents had said it. It always made her feel like she had to rein in her enthusiasm, that her passion was childish and annoying. But now she had found her people. She knew she could be enthusiastic about whatever she wanted, be as loud as she wanted and never feel guilty about it. Around them, she could be who she was and they… actually… _liked_ her for it. She felt seen and that alone was enough for her to feel giddy.

Nora arrived at the farm soon after with Ruby and Penny, the three of them had spent the whole drive over in a heated argument as to whether calzones were technically wraps or tacos.

“Guys, Guys! They’re obviously Wraps because the bread stuff is _wrapped_ around the fillings. Like, _all_ the way around, tacos still have that... that… little open bit. Y’know?”

“You see I _do_ get your point. I really do. But the shape of it.. the _way_ it's wrapped around looks like… hey! That’s the house!”

This led to an emergency handbrake turn, courtesy of Ruby’s terrifying driving, spinning them around so they could screech into the driveway. Luckily they didn’t bring anything too breakable, just the bouquets. Nora had spent the past week calling a grand total of seven florists to find The Perfect Ones. They sat in cardboard boxes, strapped in safely with a seatbelt next to Penny, each one colour coded to her fiancée’s favourite colour and each flower's meaning was agonised over to deliver the perfect message. Once the roller coaster of a drive was finished the three of them hopped out the car, running over to the house to get Nora ready.

* * *

Last to wake up on the morning was Pyrrha. She awoke with a stretch on the sofa of her future sisters in law, Saffron and Terra. Softly padding to the kitchen she stood in front of the sink. The garden littered with Aiden’s toys and pegs from the washing line, the Happy Anniversary cards scattered around, the matching Her & Her mugs, the macaroni art on the fridge, the calendar annotated with a rainbow of pens… Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel at home in this family. With her own family, Pyrrha had always felt suffocated, drowning in their high expectations and strictly regulated plan for her. But here she was, this is the family she always wanted. A group of people who not only loved but _liked_ each other, who truly lived in sync with the ones they loved—not just sharing a building or a last name. Looking around at this perfect picture of ordinary love she couldn’t wait to build her own with her partners.

Last night they had stayed up talking in the living room. Saffron had regaled her with embarrassing baby stories about Jaune while Pyrrha waxed poetic about him, and Ren, and Nora, while the older women gave each other knowing looks over her passionate rambling. The sisterly heart to heart went on for hours. Pyrrha had become worried, not for herself but her partners. Worried they would be annoyed from having to ‘put up’ with her and her chronic leg pain. Scared they would tire of her ‘boring’ personality like her first boyfriend, or perhaps they would follow her last girlfriend and eventually get frustrated with her being a ‘prude’, her constant ‘silver lining’ attitude had gotten her dumped by at least two different partners for being annoying. The two women listened to her through the whole speech as it slowly dissolved into tears. Both of them made sure to reassure her, after all, if her partners hated her so much why were they still with her? What made her so sure those other people were worth listening to? Saffron herself had been on the receiving end of Jaune’s ‘Puppy Love Rants’ more than once and told Pyrrha as such. That he would just pace and wax equally poetically for upwards of an hour, easy, about the three of them.

Pyrrha stood still at the sink, turning one of the mugs over in her hands. Yes, she still had doubts and fears. Yes, she was nervous, but that didn’t mean she loved her partners any less and she was still certain as ever that they loved her. She was excited about this new life with people who actually loved her and a family who cared. Hours later she was in the car with her almost sisters-in-law singing along to the happiest, cheesiest, most uplifting songs FM radio could provide. They arrived at the farmhouse soon after, with the wedding cake in tow and the least drama out of all the guests. Terra drove onto the field while Saffron followed her into the house to help with her makeover.

* * *

The grandfather clock struck twelve and finally, it was time for the four brides and grooms to see each other. The four stood in the living room of the farmhouse, speechless as they each drunk in the people that made the rest of the world fall away. Three of them will deny to their final breath the way they cried immediately, while Nora will proudly own it.

Jaune had spent the last thirty minutes nervously fussing over his hair and was still holding himself back from poking at it. He was dressed relatively formal, with a shirt and tie and an absolutely hideous waistcoat patterned with multicoloured dinosaurs he had found in a charity shop and fallen in love with. After this morning he had been self-conscious about not dressing in a conventional outfit but all the time he was getting dressed he was just thinking about how much he wanted to see his Fiancées. Looking out around his partners he would probably wear a cardboard box if it meant he got to marry these amazing people.

Ren had gone all out on his outfit wanting to be traditional, yes, but also not wanting to wear something that wasn’t him. His jacket was coloured in traditional red which he had painstakingly hand-embroidered with golden flowers. The end of the jacket trailed off into a short ruffled train which, he thought, made a lovely swishing sound. His look was paired with killer eyeliner and only _slightly_ offset by the Frog themed wellies he wore to protect his trousers. However, he wasn’t thinking about how he looked at the moment. The day was finally here, and all Ren could think about was how much he loved these people. They really were a part of him now and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Nora had always wanted to be a queen and so she dressed like one, tiara and all. Getting married in a field had limitations, one of which was not being able to wear anything that would drag but she had found something that worked. It was pulled up shorter at the front which showed her glittery pink wellies, perfectly matched with her glittery pink dress. Layers of sparkly mesh covered the puffy skirt and she had spent half the morning spinning in front of the mirror. More than once she thought she had started floating from how light she felt. If Nora had a fairy godmother she was sure the poor woman would have used up all her magic for this day, but that was fine, with partners like these who needs magic helpers.

Pyrrha had gone for white. Her sleek dress flared out at the ends, coloured with splashes of red and orange so when she moved it looked like she was walking on fire. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail, braided into a crown shape by Saffron and decorated with flowers. Pyrrha was glad she planned to put on makeup later because she couldn’t help but tear up after looking at herself. During last night’s heart to heart, the three women had entwined her crutches with long strings of fake flowers. Originally she had been nervous to walk down the aisle with them, worried they would make her look weak or lazy. Now she couldn’t imagine why she had thought they were an issue, deciding that she shouldn’t and wouldn’t put up with anyone who thought of her like that.

Eventually, someone managed to bring the four of them back to the real world. As they approached the field Jaune couldn’t help but smile when he heard the gasps from his Very-Soon-To-Be husband and wives at his present to them. Ruby and Penny handed out the bouquets while Nora grinned madly at her Partners, thanking the gods she had predicted their colour schemes well enough.

The guests all cheered as they arrived, Qrow quickly ducking behind Tai to deal with a few traitorous tears. Yang took the chance to sneak some photos of her friends, getting a candid shot of the four gazing so softly at each other that Weiss rolled her eyes (fondly). Blake couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her own fiancée, shaking her head at Yang’s attempt at ‘stealth’. Both girls were mentally taking notes of what they should do at their own wedding. Yang was very fond of the fire theme Pyrrha had going on. Penny threaded her fingers through Ruby and Weiss’s hands. None of them had really wanted a wedding to confirm their relationship, and while Penny thought the dresses were beautiful she was happy to bathe in the casual love of her girlfriends.

It was a short service, casual and very personal—just the way they wanted it. Oscar stood at the arch, not noticing the flower that fell on his shoulder. He had dressed in a suit for the first time in his life and was nervously tapping the cue cards as he very seriously read off of them. Jaune and everyone had always treated him like part of their family, so he had been eager to get involved in the wedding, and wouldn’t you know he was _just_ old enough to get ordained. The vows consisted of quick snatches of poetry, a serious confession of eternal love, a tearful “hot damn”, and in Nora’s case involved a megaphone she had hidden under her skirt.

Wiping a few heartfelt tears and holding back laughter from the vows they swapped the rings they had carried around all day. Leading to an awkward fumble as the four tried to find the right recipient for their rings when Jaune couldn’t get his over his knuckle. Once it was done Jaune went for a kiss by dramatically dipping Ren, leaving him to short-circuit for a second as he was tugged back for a kiss by Nora—who was still blushing from her and Pyrrha’s tender peck on the lips. Pyrrha reached out to hold Ren’s hand and waited for him to close the gap between them. Ren then turned towards Nora as Pyrrha lent against Jaune's chest. The Kiss was set to the sound of loud applause, a couple whoop’s, and a single voice fake gagging somewhere in the back.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over the four—still blushing and giggling—waved the gathered group over to the mess of coffee and folding tables for lunch. The guests slowly drifted, settling near the gazebo of goodies or lining up at the hog roast. A couple of people took the opportunity to set up a barbeque for vegetarian burgers and sausages. The Brides and Grooms gathered to cut the cake, a flat blue traybake covered with white chocolate brownies and cookies all shaped to look like clouds. The four stood around feeding each other brownies and cutting up squares of cake for their friends while soaking up the congratulations. Tai and Qrow, who was still trying and failing to act nonchalant, went up to give each of them a hug. Ruby held Nora’s hands and the two jumped up and down squealing. Weiss excitedly chatted with Pyrrha and Jaune about how pretty the arch was as her siblings gave well wishes. Sun and Neptune made sure to each give Ren a long hug, giving him an amazing chance to play the matchmaker by giving both of them a whispered tip on how to ask the other out.

With the cake cut and niceties swapped the party naturally dissolved into obnoxious dancing, singing, and music. Fox was the DJ and his setup Yatsu’s surprisingly loud car stereo, which pumped out a horrendous techno cover of the wedding march until enough shouted complaints had him playing actual music. The first few dances were slow and romantic, the rest were not as the next song was Cha-Cha Slide and it didn’t get better from there. The wedding mix was long and goofy and Yatsu acted as a bouncer for anyone who tried to mess with the stereo.

After finishing their first dances Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora tried their best to mingle but quickly gave up. Instead, they focused on each other, existing in a little bubble of newlywed bliss. Throughout the night they did gently start to realise the world outside each other. Yang and Blake eventually managed to drag them up for the macarena, by which point in the evening everyone—barring the drivers and the younger guests—was at least tipsy. Ren, Nora, and Blake had trouble remembering the moves while Yang and Jaune managed to sit Pyrrha on their shoulders, working together to break the world record of ‘tallest macarena’ with the kind of logic that could only come from someone four drinks in.

The party continued into the night, the guests swayed and sang and yelled their love for the brides and grooms while doing their best not to drop their remaining food. After a while, the food ran dry and a few forward thinkers ran back to their cars to get extra snacks that had been squirreled away like nuts for the winter. Other guests piled logs and broken crates up into a bonfire, which was lit and watched over by the band of sober people who were rapidly becoming the security team and babysitters of the party. Eventually, it was dark enough for Qrow to set off the fireworks, Oscar and Ruby helped while Maria stood to the side and yelled not-so-helpful advice. Up the fireworks went, lighting the party with flashes of gold and green and blue and red while cheers filled the air.

As the night wound on the guests left in groups shepherded into cars by sober drivers or falling into miraculously unlost taxis. All four of the lucky brides and grooms had taken their shoes off and were happily relaxing on Velvet and Co's sun loungers, which they had claimed at some point in the evening. Guests still sober enough to remember the reason for the party came up to them with thanks and well wishes which were taken mostly by Pyrrha, who had the importance of her public image pressed into her from a young age and was currently the only one willing to deal with Smalltalk.

Finally, the guests were all gone—except for Grandpa Arc and the Cotta-Arcs who were packing away folding tables and rubbish. The four lay in a circle, exhausted after all the partying and nerves. They looked up at the stars with their hands entwined, silently basking in the everyday joy of each other's company. There was still much to do: a token attempt at helping before getting brushed away, the trudge to the taxi Terra had called for them, the small and empty home—just begging to be filled with memories. The four of them were nervous, maybe a little scared but they couldn’t wait to make those memories together.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats on making it this far! hope you enjoyed it


End file.
